


And you are?...

by BabyKunUwU



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alzheimer's Disease, Baristas, Dementia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKunUwU/pseuds/BabyKunUwU
Summary: Kun is having difficulty remembering things but it doesn't matter as long as Yukhei is by his side,





	And you are?...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self indulgent fic, you don't have to read it if you don't want to. stan qian kun.

The first time Yukhei met Kun, it was snowing. Yukhei was walking through the bustling roads of Seoul, scarf wrapped around his neck and a long cardigan covering him from his shoulders to his kneecaps. His dark blonde fringe covering his forehead, Yukhei also has a pair of cute brown gloves he put on before he leaves the university hall and makes his way through the busy road of Seoul and into his small apartment. Living alone in Korea was definitely a challenge,

Yukhei misses his family. He was also glad he had enough money to purchase a permanent but small apartment in Seoul, of course with help from his parents. It was near the university anyways so he had no problem with getting to class on time, or so he thought. Yukhei sleeps like a dead log so sometimes he would appear in class thirty minutes after it has started, and he would embarrassingly try to locate his best friend, Mark through the crowd of students in the lecture hall.

When he met Kun at the Neo Moon Café situated about a few kilometers away from the campus, he knew he laid eyes on the cutest person ever. Kun, despite being three years older than Yukhei, was way shorter than the younger and Yukhei thinks it is the cutest thing ever. How the older one would have to look up at him while he was taking his order at the counter.

“Hello welcome to the Neo Moon Café, what would you like?”, his sparkly doe eyes looking straight back to Yukhei’s one.

“A cheesecake and the cold caramel macchiato please.”, he says stuttering a little.

Kun smiles and he takes the cash from Yukhei’s big hands to put it in the cash register.

“Thank you, why don’t you take a seat first and I will send it to you? What’s your name?’.

“Yukhei, Wong Yukhei.”, Yukhei says and he flashes his signature gummy smile to the older man at the counter.

“Alright Yukhei, I will serve you in about ten minutes, hope you enjoy your stay.”, Kun smiles as he excuses himself from the counter to prepare Yukhei’s order.

They did not talk much but Yukhei finds himself staring at the older boy at the counter while he was indulging in the scrumptious cheesecake he just bought. Kun looked so ethereal, his apron was squeaky clean despite all the work he had done, his cute brown beret on his head and he was wearing a pair of glasses making him look extra cute along with his black colored uniform and long pants.

Yukhei only managed to say bye to him that day as he had to finish his project at Mark’s house.

The next day when he went to the café again, he found it weird how Kun had forgotten his name even though it had only been one day.

“And your name is….?”, Kun asked.

“Yukhei, Wong Yukhei.”, Kun smiles widely.

“Alright, a hot chocolate and cinnamon bun for Wong Yukhei coming up, why don’t you take a seat?”, Yukhei smiles back and awkwardly makes his way to the table. It was weird, how did Kun forget him when only one day had passed? Were there a lot of customers when he left the café yesterday that Kun had forgotten him? As far as Yukhei knows, there were not much people who came to the café as there were a lot of other cafes located around the university. He pouts a little when Kun suddenly comes up to his table to serve his hot chocolate and bun. Kun smiles and Yukhei mutters a small thank you.

“You look familiar, have I seen you before?”, Kun says, staring at Yukhei.

“Yes, we met yesterday.”, Yukhei says and he flashes the brightest smile ever.

“I’m so sorry, I keep forgetting all the small things, look I made sure I won’t forget you, I wrote your name on a paper!”, Kun’s voice went a little bit high and Yukhei swears it was so adorable, he really wanted to squeeze the older boy’s cheeks.

“I’m glad that you wrote my name, I hope we become friends”, Yukhei says calmly, looking at the older boy with affection.

“We are already friends aren’t we?”, Kun grins a little and Yukhei lets out a chuckle. Oh, Kun is just too adorable and squishy.

Months passed and Yukhei would always visit the café about three times each week to eat his dinner and of course to admire Qian Kun. He was happy that Kun did not forget him and they became closer each time they met.

Yukhei was introduced to a few of Kun’s colleagues, Johnny and Jaehyun, including Kun himself were baristas in the café while they have Yuta, Taeyong and Taeil who were the ones baking the cakes, pastries and bread in the kitchen. The café does not operate during Mondays and Tuesdays, so Yukhei most of the time visits the café on the next three weekdays. He found out that Yuta and Taeyong had been dating each other since five years ago when they entered university, they were full time workers at the café. Johnny and Jaehyun had also been dating each other about a few years ago.

Being in Korea by himself was lonely but Yukhei met great friends in university, Mark was a really great friend, after that he met Donghyuck, Xiaojun, YangYang, Kunhang, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin and Jeno. Some of them were like him, studying in a foreign country and to know that they had each other’s backs, Yukhei was very thankful that he met them. He missed his home but being in Korea, he was able to experience true happiness unlike in his home country. It was not bad but Yukhei just felt out of place, it was like he was missing something in his life. The happiness, the affection, moving to Korea was definitely one of his best decisions considering he never really made good decisions.

Yukhei sighs as he finally sat down on the comfortable chair at the Neo Moon Café, his hot chocolate placed on the round table and a sausage pastry in his hands. It was delicious, but today, Kun did not come to work so he was a little bit worried, or maybe a little too worried. So he asked Mark to come to the café to discuss about the situation with him, his one and only best friend, surely Mark could help him come to a decision. Or maybe not.

“What do you think I should do? Should I message him myself or ask his colleagues?”, Yukhei asks.

“I don’t know, that’s for you to decide Lucas, what do you think?”, Mark answers as he began to chomp on his tuna pastry he just bought, savoring the flavor and earning a groan from Yukhei who was sitting opposite of him.

“Oh my god Lucas! This is so delicious, I should come here with Donghyuck next time, can’t believe I kept forgetting to do that!”, Mark chomps again on the pastry.

“We’re not here about your boyfriend Mark come on just help me make a decision!”, Mark just shrugs his head and continues to eat the pastry. Yukhei messed up his own hair because of the “stress”, earning a laugh from Mark.

“Why don’t you just ask Taeil hyung, he’s the owner of this café anyways and he’s at the counter right now, right?”, Mark finally finished eating his pastry and Yukhei groaned. Why did he not think of that?

So he made his way to ask Taeil about Kun’s whereabouts, feeling a little bit dumb.

“Well I don’t exactly know how to explain it to you but Kun kind of forgot he had work…”, Yukhei looks at the older guy puzzled.

“As in he completely forgot…. I called him and he told me he did not even remember he had a job, so I told Jaehyun and Johnny to check up on him and they found at home watching the television…. I don’t exactly know how to say it but sometimes he would not show up for work because he “forgets” he even has work Lucas….”, Yukhei could tell from the older man’s expression that he was really worried about Kun.

“We’ve been telling him to go to the hospital since two years ago but he keeps refusing us and said that he was okay…. But I know something is definitely wrong him, I’m really worried and the others are too, we tried to convince him but he told us we were being too mean… and I can’t even fire him because he’s too nice and he does his work well…. Sometimes he would even forget our names…and then he suddenly remembers us the next day or few hours later...”, Taeil tears up a little bit. Taeil knows he should not be spilling everything to Yukhei but he could not help it because he does not want Kun to suffer in the near future, his health was deteriorating even if it was happening slowly.

“I need you to convince him to go for a checkup at the hospital and find out if there’s anything wrong with him, please?”, Taeil pleads him.

“I would love to help you Hyung, but why me?”, Yukhei asks, feeling overwhelmed and puzzle at the same time.

“Because he likes you…a lot!”, Taeil says and Yukhei almost choked on his own spit, he could literally hear Mark laughing from a distance away from the table that they were seating at previously.

“You’re lying to me right?”, Yukhei felt surprised, it was so sudden.

“Lucas I’m not kidding right now, Qian Kun, my precious employee is deeply in love with you and right now, his health is really at risk so I would really appreciate it if you could convince him to go for a health check up at the nearby hospital tomorrow, or maybe even today please?”, Taeil pleads the younger boy and Yukhei nods his head reassuringly.

“I’d need his address though hyung…”, Taeil writes Kun’s apartment address on a small piece of paper and passes it on to Yukhei.

“Make sure you check up on him okay? I’m pretty sure he still remembers you so don’t worry too much about it, just convince him to go for that check up! I suspect he has early stage Alzheimer’s dementia but I need to be sure…” Taeil looks down, sullen look on his face.

“I’m not sure what that is but will it hurt him?”, Yukhei looks genuinely concerned and Taeil gives him a light smile.

“Well there’s a reason why I told you to bring him to the hospital so please help me, help us, we want him to get better and I’m pretty sure you want to see him well right?”, Yukhei nods his head eagerly.

“Thank you so much Lucas I owe you one.”, Taeil says before he excused himself to continue working.

When Yukhei reaches Kun’s apartment it was already about 11:00 pm at night. Yukhei regrets coming to the older boy’s house now as he could have already fallen asleep on his comfortable but small bed.

He knocks onto Kun’s apartment door on the 6th floor and was met with Kun wearing pajamas, and messy bed hair. The shorter boy’s eyes suddenly perked up as he realized his young crush was right in front of him.

Kun stutters.

“Xuxi?? What are you doing here in the middle of the night??’, Kun looks up at the younger boy.

Yukhei just rubs the back of his head nervously.

“Your colleagues told me to check up on you Kun-ge”, He says, his usual bright smile plastered on his face even though he was exhausted.

“Come in Xuxi.”, Kun’s apartment was small, just like Yukhei but it was definitely way more tidy than Yukhei’s. Yukhei took a seat on the living room couch as Kun prepared a glass of chocolate milk for the younger boy.

“So….”, Yukhei awkwardly continues.

“Did something happen? Why are you here?”, Kun asks, his fingers fumbling the hem of his silk pajamas.

“I heard you didn’t come to work today Ge, I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Yeah, I totally forgot I even had work that Johnny hyung and Jaehyunnie had to check on me, but I promise I’m fine Xuxi.”, Kun smiles and Yukhei swears he really wants to just cuddle the older boy. He is so cute, so is Xuxi to Kun.

“Hey Kun-Ge, would you come with me tomorrow to the hospital? The others are really worried about you…”, His voice getting smaller.

“But Xuxi, I’m really fine!”, Kun answers.

“You’re not Gege, it would get worse if you don’t get treated, please listen to me?”, Yukhei scoots a little closer to Kun who was hugging his bolster, a sleepy look plastered on his face.

“All right I will go, but only if it’s you accompanying me, promise me?”, Kun held out his tiny pinkie finger.

“I promise!”, Yukhei smiles as he intertwines their pinky fingers together.

“Well then I should go now, it’s getting really late.”

“Why don’t you stay here for the night Xuxi? I’m pretty sure the subway is already down by now; we can go the hospital for the check up in the morning like you said, I have clothes you can use to so you don’t need worry.”, Kun requests, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Are you sure about that?”, He asks.

“Of course I am, it’s going to be almost eight months since I met you…I trust you Xuxi so there’s nothing to worry about alright, you don’t mind sleeping on the same bed with me right?”, Yukhei stares at him startled.

“Well I don’t really mind that…. I mean if you’re okay with it…”, Yukhei stutters.

“Well let’s go then I’m really sleepy”, Kun yawns and Yukhei swears it’s the cutest thing ever.

Kun helps Yukhei out of his tight sweater, a tee shirt underneath it of course as the weather was still cold. Yukhei was already lying on the small bed, waiting for Kun to come lie down beside him as the older boy was brushing his teeth in the toilet beside his room. When he comes back to the bed, he shifts a little bit closer to Yukhei so he could cover the both of them with the fleece blanket. Kun smiles warmly and wishes him a good night.

“Hey Xuxi if you’re cold I have an extra blanket in the closet, you can grab it if you want.”, Yukhei just hums back as his eyes were closing. He was too tired being out for the whole day. The young boy could not help but noticed how close his shoulders were touching Kun’s, if only he could hug him to sleep.

The next day when Yukhei wakes up, Kun was not beside him. Instead he hears the radio playing and a certain man humming to a slow ballad song, Kun was still in his pajamas and he looked super adorable even though he just woke up and was preparing breakfast for the both of them. Yukhei smiles as he took a seat on the small dining table as he watched Kun cook their breakfast. Bacons and scrambled eggs. Kun smiles as he set the food down and they both begin eating.

“So do you remember your promise?”, Yukhei asks as he chews on a piece of bacon.

“What promise?”, Kun asks, a confused look on his face.

“We’re going to the hospital remember? I don’t have class today so let’s go Kun-ge!”, Yukhei finishes his breakfast and sets the dishes down onto the sink.

He borrows a towel from Kun as he began to get ready for the day. Kun’s shirt was a little bit too tight for him but he managed to cover up his bulging muscles with his own sweater.

“Are you sure I’m going to be safe? The doctor won’t hurt me right?”, Kun asks.

“You’re 23 Kun-gege, have you not gone to the hospital ever?”, Yukhei looks at him.

“No…...not that I even remember…”, Kun replies back, looking down, a nervous expression on his face.

“It’s okay I’m here with you ge!”, Yukhei smiles and he takes Kun’s hand in his to reassure him.

The bus ride from Kun’s apartment to the hospital only took about half an hour. By the time they reached the hospital, Kun was nervous. He feels scared. What if he was really sick? There was no one else he could seek help from other than his adoptive parents who were busy most of the time. They’ve already helped him enough and Kun does not want to be a burden to them.

“Xuxi….”, He whines a little.

“You’ll be fine Ge, the doctor is just going to check your condition alright?”, Yukhei hugs him for a little while and pats his back. Kun nods his head.

“I’ll be back for you okay? Now go in!”, He says as he gently pushes Kun inside the room.

As soon as Kun entered he was greeted by Miss Kim, a professional doctor from the United States.

“Welcome Qian Kun it’s so nice to see you today, I will be carrying out some tests to see if you are having problems with your health. We would need to carry out a Mental Status Testing to test your memory skills and on top of that, a neuropsychological test to help us determine whether you have dementia. Do not worry Mr Qian, these tests won’t require to take in any kind of medication whatsoever, so sit here for a few minutes while I prepare your documents?”, Kun nods his head, there was too much information to take in but he just kept quiet, he did not want to upset anyone. The time passed by a lot faster than Kun thought and he had already finished the various tests ran by the doctor.

“Please meet me again here in an hour for your results alright, meanwhile you can go and have lunch with your boyfriend.’, Kun stutters.

“My boyfriend??”, he asks.

“Yeah, that tall man, is he not your boyfriend? You two are really adorable!”, The doctor chuckles and Kun blushed.

Yukhei? His boyfriend? Kun never really thought anyone would mistake them as a couple. He exits the appointment room and finds Yukhei sitting on one of the couches, scrolling through his phone. He looks up and smiles brightly as he saw Kun making his way towards him.

“So how was it?”, Yukhei asks.

‘We have to come back here in an hour for the result Xuxi, can we have lunch? I feel a little hungry…”, Kun rubs his tummy cutely and he pouts, Yukhei groans on the inside, oh how badly he wanted to hug and kiss the older boy.

This time they are back in the same room to receive feedback from the doctor on Kun’s condition, Yukhei was also beside the older boy to receive the result regarding his health.

“It seems like you are in the early stage of dementia Mr Qian, however since you are in the early stage, there are a lot of things that we can do to help take care of your well-being and who knows, maybe you can completely recover from it. However, you will need to take extra care of yourself, someone needs to be by your side to help you out.”, the doctor says.

The doctor presented Kun with a type of medication, advising him to take it three times a day so that it could help improve his brain memory.

“On top of that we will need you to change your diet and to exercise more, however do not overdo it as it may damage your brain completely, we will be able to supply you with free medication for 24 months as it says here in the documents that you have been registered with the hospital for the last ten years. However, I would like to remind you that after the 24 months, you would have to purchase the medication with your own money. Also we would advise you to visit us at least once every three weeks for a checkup along with a cognitive and memory test to monitor your condition throughout.” The doctor bids farewell to the two boys as they make their way out.

Yukhei noticed how quiet Kun was when they were walking back to the subway station to go back to his apartment.

“Hey, ge? Is something wrong?”, Yukhei already noticed that there were a few tears forming on the brim of Kun’s eyes as he stares at him.

“What if my condition gets worse? Oh my god Xuxi I’m so scared.” Kun stutters in between his words and he sniffles.

“Hey Kun-ge it’s okay I’m here alright and your friends are here, we will make sure you get better alright? So don’t cry ge, it makes me sad too...” Kun looks up at Yukhei and then he hugs him tightly as he began sobbing onto his chest.

“I’m here for you Kun-ge…”.

“Thank you so much Xuxi……”, He replies back as he hugged Yukhei even tightly, burying his face onto Yukhei’s firm chest.


End file.
